


My best friend's ex

by Aironne



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aironne/pseuds/Aironne
Summary: The first time Taeyong saw Ten, he was helping him pick up his books and could not help but fall for his beautiful face.The second time Taeyong saw Ten, he was making out with his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. At the party

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first really big Taeten fic and I am hoping not my last. 
> 
> If you guys like it and want more please leave a kudos and a comment.

There are some things in life that you don’t choose. What foods you like most, if you are a dog or a cat person. And who you fall in love with. They can come and sweep you off your feet, make you feel like you are you are the most loved person in the world. Or they could completely ignore your existence.

Worst of all however, is when you fall in love with the person that is dating your best friend and considers you to be nothing but a friend. And unfortunately this can be soul crushing. To be around them every single day, to watch them flirt with others, even date others and not be able to do anything about it. You’re so afraid to tell them how you feel because you can never be sure if they like you back or if they just love you as a friend.

In Taeyong’s case that was the last thing he ever wanted but unfortunately it was what he got. He will never forget the day he met Ten. It was during his second year in college, as he was walking down the university campus when he saw him. Ten was walking fast holding his many books in his hands trying to make it to class.

He barely had the time to notice him pass in front of him before he tripped and fell, his books going everywhere. Taeyong had rushed to help him up and that is when he saw his face for the first time. He was beautiful, his round glasses ready to fall from his face as he was trying to pick up his books.

“Hey are you ok?” Taeyong had asked as he started picking up his books to had them to him.

“Yeah, yeah I am fine thanks,” the boy in front of him had said. “But I am super late for class and I can’t even find the stupid classroom.” He said as he took his books out of Taeyong’s hands. Taeyong had heard all of that of course but it took him a couple of seconds to register what he had heard, as he was trying hard not to gauge at this person, whose name he did not even know.

“Could you maybe help me?” asked the boy and Taeyong blinked and nodded. “I am looking for the building 4A. I think it is one of these building but I have no idea which one.”

“It’s that one”, Taeyong had said and lifted his arm to point at the building on their right, mechanically as he had not yet been able to stop looking at the beautiful boy. “I’m Taeyong”. He blurted out and quickly shut his mouth, cursing at how weak his voice sounded.

They boy looked at him and smiled.

“Ten”, he smiled. “Nice to meet you and thanks.” He continued and started to slowly walk away. “I have to go I am really, really late but maybe we will see each other again” he said with a big bright smile and turned away. And just like that Taeyong had fallen in love.

He would not see the younger boy, Ten, again until two weeks later, no matter how much he looked for him. The campus was huge and he did not ever know what he was studying. There were more than six different departments using building 4A and more than 30 classes taking place at the same time every day there.

Even though Taeyong himself was all the way to building 3B which was a good ten-minute walk away from 4A, he would casually stroll through there every day, hoping to see him. But he never did. He had even asked around a couple of people he happened to know when he say them leave the building but they did not know who Ten was.

After two weeks he started thinking that maybe he was never going to find Ten again. And boy was he wrong.

It was a Saturday morning when his roommate Johnny had practically run in their shared dorm room, more excited than ever.

“Taeyong, hey get up it’s almost 11” he had yelled from the small living room space that was separating their rooms.

“It’s Saturday”, Taeyong had yelled back. “Let me sleep”

“No you have to get up. Taeil hyung will be here any minute now” said Johnny and Taeyong could clearly hear him opening and closing cupboards in the kitchen. Taeyong needed coffee. He really needed coffee and that was the only reason he got out of bed.

“Why is hyung coming?” he asked Johnny as he entered the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the coffee machine that was already working. Johnny being the good roommate he was knew how important coffee was to Taeyong.

“To make the plan for tonight of course” said Johnny and Taeyong turned to look at him for the first time. He was wearing his work-out clothes and he was sweaty. Another running session most likely.

“I can never understand where you find the strength to run every morning. Even on Saturday. I mean this is brutal just to think about it.” Said Taeyong and grabbed his favorite coffee mug. “Anyway,” he said, ignoring Johnny who was pretending to run in the kitchen. “What plan for tonight?” he asked.

“Did you forget?” asked the taller. “The welcoming party for the new kids. The first years? Come on Tae, you promised you’d come.” Said Johnny and looked at him with big eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I know I did. But do I really have to? You know I am not much of a party person.”

“And I told you I am changing that. Do you know that you did not get laid at all last year?” asked Johnny with fake concern, as if Taeyong needed to be reminded of that.

The truth was that he did try to score a couple of times but nothing seemed to work for him. He was not really the one-night stand kind of guy but he had not met anyone that actually got his attention. Well, almost anyone. There was that boy, Ten, but he was nowhere to be found.

“You want me to go to the party to get laid?” he asked as he started pouring coffee in his mug.

“Well yeah, obviously. Everyone will be there. You can meet some older student or even hit on a freshman. I mean with a face like yours all the youngsters will drop to their knees for you.” Said Johnny with a sly smile.

“Shut up” said Taeyong blushing a bit. Johnny could be vulgar. It did not make Taeyong uncomfortable but he was not a fan of it either. As Johnny always said, being shy was part of his charm.

About an hour later, Taeil and Johnny were on the couch talking about the night that would follow and what they would do.

“I will let my charms do the talking” Taeil had said while scrolling through Instragram.

“You don’t have any charms. At best you have a thick wallet” Johnny had retorted as he watched a work-out video on his phone. “I on the other hand have these”, he said and started showing off his muscles.

“You are both idiots” Taeyong told them as he got out of his room to get a glass of water.

“Says the guys with that has it all”, said Taeil.

“What are you talking about?” asked Taeyong.

“I am talking about your stupid beautiful face, you anime boy. And I have seen you swimming. I know about the muscles you hide under those baggy shirts.”

“Not bigger than mine” said Johnny as he looked at Taeil.

“No. But still” answered the older.

Taeyong chose to ignore them once again. He hoped that if he locked himself in his room and was really quiet maybe they would forget about him. But alas, at around nine, both stormed in his room and forced him to get up and shower.

“You are going and that’s that.” Taeil had yelled at him from the other side of the bathroom door.

Taeyong took his sweet time getting ready, hoping that he would arrive a little late and have an excuse to leave faster. He once again ignored Johnny and Taeil’s complaints as they go into the older’s car.

“If we miss the dance show I will kick your ass Tae” Taeil had said.

“What show?” asked Taeyong.

“Dude did you even look at the party invitation? The dance majors will perform on stage tonight. And I think the juniors will also. It’s a shame they don’t let us do our thing.” He said.

Both Taeyong and Johnny were studying Music. A few years back, before they got into Uni, their department had performed in the Freshmen party. But apparently some guys decided that it would be a good idea to rap about the school’s system and how much they did not love it, using some pretty harsh words. And since the party was always funded by the Uni they have since then rejected every petition to let the music department perform. Which was a shame because Taeyong would love to find himself on that stage.

They did indeed arrive a little late and the dance show was already over which Taeyong knew was going to be blamed on him for weeks. But he did not really care. The moment he entered the crowded hall, all he wanted was to grab a drink and sit quietly on the side. And so he did.

With a cold beer in his hand, he greeted a couple of people he knew and went straight for the most empty corner he could find. He looked as Johnny and Taeil started talking to people. People they knew, people they barely knew and people they had just met.

Taeil was a social butterfly and he did have charms and Johnny, well let’s just say that a lot of boys and girls were indeed intrigued by his muscles and general body structure. His friends seemed to enjoy themselves so much which meant that Taeyong would have to wait even longer to get home.

About twenty minutes later, and after finishing his second beer, Taeyong felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I did not think I would see you here,” he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear and jumped.

“Fuck, Yuta what the hell man?” The Japanese male started laughing hard,

“I have been standing next to you for at least three minutes and you did not even realize I was there. You are either too drunk or too bored.” He said.

“Bored.” Answered Taeyong and have him a small smile. “How was your summer?” he asked.

Yuta was his age, also a major in Music. He was from Japan but he had decided to study in Korea because according to him, this is where the magic happens. He and Taeyong bonded over a boring class and an even more boring professor in the beginning of their first semester.

“It was good. Really good, if you get what I am saying.” He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I always get what you are saying. I do understand what is it with you guys and sex. It’s like the only thing you talk about.” He said and drank a big gulp from his beer.

“We are in college. When else are we supposed to think about it? Don’t tell me you did not get any during summer.” Taeyong stayed quiet.

The thing about Taeyong is that he only had on boyfriend before college and they did not end thing very well. He spent his entire first year trying to focus on his studies and he spent his summer vacation with his family. So no, he had not had any for a long time.

“I have not found someone that I might want to do it with.” He said

“Really?” and Yuta. “Well,” he said and pointed at the room. “Find one now” he laughed. Taeyong smiled at him. He knew that Yuta was only joking because he was well aware of how shy Taeyong could be.

They stayed together for about an hour and a half, until Yuta decided to flirt with a sweet brown-haired girl that kept looking at him through the entire night. So Taeyong was left alone again.

For a moment he thought about trying to find his friends but the party had gotten so crowded that leaving his corner was not an option unless it was to leave entirely. Luckily it was Taeil who came looking for him.

“Johnny got a hook-up” he said the moment he found him.

“He did?” asked Taeyong, just a little bit surprised, mostly because he was sure Johnny would have passed out somewhere drunk by now.

“Yeah come on I’ll show you.”

“What? Why?” asked Taeyong but Taeil was already dragging him through the party. A lot of heads turned to look at Taeyong. No matter how much he wanted it, he could not really go unnoticed. They moved outside of the building and towards the backyard where it appeared that may people went to have some quiet time and fool around.

“You have to see that dude. He is so handsome. I think he is a dance major or something.” He said, keeping his voice low as they walked toward a small crowed of people dancing and talking. “There they are” he said and pointed towards that crowd.

“I don’t care, hyung. Really I…”

If there was a moment when Taeyong felt his legs turn to jelly that was it.

Right there in the crowd, he saw Johnny with his arms around a thin waist and his face buried in the neck of a person who had his hands in his hair and his eyes closed. A person with soft delicate features and round glasses. The person he had not been able to stop thinking about for two weeks. Ten.


	2. The morning after

Taeyong was frozen in his spot as he looked at his best friend and roommate kiss and touch the guy he had been looking for, for two weeks and had developed a crush for.

Taeil was saying something to him and Taeyong had nodded, not really knowing what he was agreeing with. All he knew is that there was no reason for him to be in that party anymore.

“Hyung listen,” he said turning to Taeil. “I don’t feel so good. I think it was the beer or something. I’m gonna head home.”

And before Taeil was able to say anything he turned around and left as fast as he could. He was pretty certain he also heard Johnny calling him as well but he just sped up and left. He found himself a taxi and in less ten minutes he was back home, not really knowing what to do with himself.

He felt sad, for some reason he could not explain, angry at Johnny. As if it was his fault. Taeyong had not even told them about meeting Ten. Maybe if he had this would not have happened.

He went into his room and sat on his bed. He hid his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

“Come on,” he told himself. “You don’t even know him. It was nothing but a silly crush. Get over it.” He said.

He went to bed minutes after, hoping that Johnny would not decide to continue whatever he was doing with Ten in their apartment. Or at least that he would be long asleep if he did.

Luckily for him, slumber came easily but his sleep was filled with nightmares. He was awaken but the door slamming shut and the sound of kissing coming from the living room. Turns out he was really not lucky that night.

“Aren’t we going to wake your roommate up? “Asked a voice that unfortunately, Taeyong recognized. It was Ten’s.

“Nah, he is a heavy sleeper. Besides, you can be quiet, right baby?” he asked and Taeyong heard Ten giggle. A giggle that really made his heart skip a beat.

“I don’t know. It depends. Are you going to keep me quiet or make me scream?” He asked as they walked into Johnny’s room and shut the door.

Immediately Taeyong got up and searched for his headphones. He connected them to his phone and he was barely able to blast loud music before the sounds started coming out from the other room.

It must have been at least one and a half-hour later when Taeyong, pressed the pause button on his phone and closed his eyes hoping he would not hear anything unwanted.

The house was quiet. He took a deep breath and set his phone on the side. I was three in the morning. He knew that it was a Sunday, but the idea of meeting Ten in the morning as Johnny, hook-up or whatever he was made him sick to his stomach. He decided to sleep in. Johnny would not try to wake him that was certain.

When Taeyong opened his eyes the sun was up and shinning. It must have been midday already. He stretched his arms and legs and for a moment he had forgotten the events of last night. He got up and went straight to the bathroom. As he threw some water on his face and started brushing his teeth he looked in the mirror. His eyes looked sad and he turned his head to look away. He wiped his mouth and got out of the bathroom. All he wanted was a cup of coffee and then just study.

He moved towards the kitchen and pushed the door open. For a moment he froze again.

Johnny and Ten were sitting next to each other, coffee and breakfast on the table as they kissed slowly. Neither of them aware of his presence.

“What the fuck is he still doing here?” he asked internally before he cleared his throat.

The two boys in front of him jumped and looked at him.

“Yongie, finally you are up,” said Johnny with a smile.

Taeyong had averted his gaze, mere second before they looked at him, making sure not to look at Ten.

He moved towards the coffee machine mechanically and grabbed a mug.

“Can I have that?” He asked pointing at the coffee in the machine his back towards the boys.

“Yeah of course, I made it for you too.” Said Johnny. “I am sorry baby, but Taeyong here can be very cranky until he has his coffee.”

“It’s ok.” Said spoke Ten for the first time and Taeyong felt his breath cut short. “I know he is actually very nice.”

“And how do you know that?” asked Johnny.

“He helped find my class a few weeks ago. And he picked up my books when I dropped them. I fell over cause I’m clumsy.” He said with a sort of baby voice, clearly not talking to Taeyong but to Johnny.

“Oh baby, I hope you did not hurt yourself.” Said Johnny a Taeyong heard kiss again. He moved towards the door to leave the room.

“Hey Tae wait.” Taeyong stopped in his track. “Is that true? Do you guys really know each other?”

Taeyong slowly turned and looked and Ten for the first time. He looked so good barefaced, with one of Johnny’s big shirts.

“I don’t know. I don’t really remember him.” He said the words just leaving his mouth, a little bitterness there, which he hoped would go unnoticed. For a moment he thought that he saw Ten’s face fall but he turned his eyes away. “Sorry, I am not really good with remembering faces and names.”

“Well that is true. Taeyong here can be a bit forgetful. I will introduce you again. Taeyong this is Ten, Ten this is my roommate Taeyong.”

Ten’s eyes were fixed on him as a small smile formed on his face.

“It is nice to meet…again”

Taeyong nodded.

“Yeah sure.” He said. “You too” and with that he turned around and walked towards his room, knowing exactly how rude he was.

He closed the door behind him and blinked a few times trying to calm himself down.

He did not mean to do that; it just came out. He hoped that Johnny would let it go. After all, it seemed like these two were an item and Taeyong was going to have to get used to seeing Ten around more often.

He went to his desk and opened his laptop. He had his coffee so all he needed to do now was concentrate and just work. It may have been only about a month and a half since the semester started but he was already buried in projects.

After what seemed like too long and not long enough, he heard the door of the apartment opening and closing as Ten and Johnny said their goodbyes. There was certainly some kissing and giggling there but it was over quick.

Seconds later there was a knock on Taeyong’s door.

“Come in” said Taeyong and he turned his head to look towards the door.

Johnny entered the room with a big smile on his face. A stupid smile, as Taeyong thought but he immediately discarded that thought. His friend deserved to be happy.

“Tell me you have seen someone hotter than him,” said Johnny as he sat down on Taeyong’s bed. “I mean dude last night he took off his clothes and I almost cried. “

“Aaalright ok, I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades from last night. He seems cool.” Said Taeyong and looked at the screen of his computer, hoping that the conversation would be over soon. But it seemed like Johnny was not ready to end it.

“Cool? Are you kidding me? He is like the most handsome guy ever. I mean I saw him on the dance floor last night and I almost lost it. He is a freshman and a dance major. I mean I could tell from the way he moves because let me tell you last night when I spread hi….”

“No, no no no stop, stop.” Said Taeyong and put his fingers in his ear. “I told you I do not want to hear about this.”

“Right, right sorry,” said Johnny with a chuckle. “Anyway, I think this could be a good one. I am seeing him again tonight. We are going out to drink. You wanna join?” asked Johnny.

Taeyong took a second before he replied. Although he was obviously jealous of whatever was happening between Johnny and Ten, he could not lie to himself and say that he did not want to see the younger man again. No matter what the situation was, he still had a crush on Ten and Johnny was right. Ten was beautiful. Luckily for him, his better judgment took the wheel before he was able to answer and saved him from a night of long disappointment.

“I think I’ll pass. But you have fun.” He said.

Johnny nodded and got up from his bed. He moved to open the door but stopped before he got out.

“I’m surprised you did not remember him. You don’t forget a face like that easily.” He said.

“What can I say, I guess I was not really paying attention” lied Taeyong.

“You don’t have a problem with Taeyong, do you? I mean you did seem a bit more cranky this morning than usual. Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

Taeyong could feel his friend’s eyes on his back so he turned around mastering the most innocent expression he could.

“Just a little hangover from last night. I think the beer did not really agree with me.”

“Yeah Taeil hyung told me you were not feeling well. Do you need me to make you anything? Maybe some tea? I can run down to the pharmacy and grab some medicine on my way back today if you’d like.” Said Johnny sounding a bit concerned.

“Nah, dude thanks. I already feel better with my coffee. I’ll eat something and I will be fine. Trust me.” Said Taeyong, giving Johnny a genuine smile. His friend was really the kind of guy that cared for him. Johnny did deserve all the happiness in the world.

As he exited the room Taeyong thought about Ten again.

“It’s just a stupid crush,” he told himself, repeating his own words from the night before. “I will get over it. I mean…if he is going to start dating Johnny I have to get used to this.”

His heart droped a bit. He knew that any chance he might have had with Ten was not happening now. Even if this turned out to be just one of Johnny’s short-lived relationships, he could never date his best friend’s ex. And he was certainly not going to thirst over Johnny’s new boyfriend like a creep. There is such a thing called the bro code and Taeyong was never going to break it.

So he was going to be the best friend to Johnny, he knew he had to be, and he was certain that his crush was going to be over soon.

And boy was he wrong.


	3. It's time to move on

His crush was not going away. It had been almost a month now since Johnny and Ten started dating and his crush was not going away. If anything it was growing stronger.

Because Ten was everything Johnny had said and more. He was indeed so handsome no matter when Taeyong met him. Early in the morning, he was all puffy and cute from his slumber that it made Taeyong want to squeeze his cheeks. When they met around campus, he always wore his round glasses and had a pen between his lips, either to write down notes for classes or to draw in his sketchbook and he was always so sweet to Taeyong, smiling at him and trying to learn as much about him as he could.

And at night, when they would go out to drink or dance Ten would always wear clothes that showed off his lean, sexy figure. Clothes that Taeyong wanted to rip off him and take him until Ten knew nothing but his name.

It was during those nights when Taeyong had it the hardest. Because when he would look at Ten, it would be almost impossible to look away. And unfortunately for him, the few times he did, Taeyong was certain that Ten was aware of it. So he just made sure not to look at him at all.

Plus, he apparently could not stand the sight of him and Johnny all over each other, without wanting to scream and then maybe rip his heart out just so that he could stop feeling.

When Johnny would tell him that Ten was going to spend the night, Taeyong would always find excuses to be out of the house. Most of the time he would go and stay with Taeil. Taeil was lucky to be in a dorm room all by himself. His last roommate had graduated and they had not assigned his room to anyone else that year which meant that there was always a place for Taeyong to stay.

And it was during one of those nights that Taeyong broke.

He was once again staying with Taeil for the night because Ten was going to spend the night at their place. So he had gone to his place early because he promised to watch a movie with him.

The two were sitting on the couch, Taeyong’s eyes fixed on the TV. Taeil was munching on popcorn and every now and then comment on the film something that actually made Taeyong smile because Taeil always had something smart or funny to say.

“I mean seriously. He could just take the bus and not pay for the ticket. What’s the worst thing that would happen? Pay a fine? It’s better than walking home late at night. This movie is filled with plot holes I’m telling you.” Said Taeil and Taeyong scoffed.

“If he took the bus there would be no plot at all hyung. Just enjoy the movie” said the younger.

“I can’t,” said Taeil and hit the pause button. “That movie sucks.”

“Hey, I was watching that” complained Taeyong but not really caring. Taeil was right, the movie they were watching did suck.

“Ok fine what do you wanna do?” asked Taeyong after realizing that Taeil was not going to play the film again.

“I want to talk,” said Taeil and turned to look at him. “You have been staying here a lot lately,” he said. Taeyong ‘s eyes grew larger.

“Oh, I am sorry hyung. Am I bothering you? Shit, I did not think about that.” He said and was ready to get up from the couch when Taeil grabbed his shoulder and made him sit down.

“Don’t be stupid you are not bothering me. I just want to talk about.” He said.

“Talk about what?”

“The reason why you are staying here.” Said Taeil and let out a breath,

“I told you, Ten is spending the night and I just want to give them some privacy. Plus, I really don’t like to hear the sounds Johnny makes when he has sex.” He said.

Taeil looked at him for a moment and then spoke.

“And what about the sounds Ten makes when he has sex? Do you like hearing those?” he asked and caught Taeyong completely off guard.

The younger looked at him with an open mouth?

“What?” he asked.

“Well, I have been thinking about it. You rarely talk to Ten or about him for that matter and he is spending most of the time around you and Johnny. When we go out you don’t look at him. Hell, last week he asked if he could come to your room and look at your record collection and you said no faster than the speed of light.” Said Taeil.

“Hyung..” started Taeyong but Taeil cut him off.

“I have also noticed however that when you do look at him, you linger more. When he is laughing you always smile even if you are looking down at your books or your phone. So I can only think of two things here. One you either hate him for some reason, which is beyond because the guy has been nothing but nice to everyone, or…” he said and looked at Taeyong with a knowing look.

Taeyong closed his mouth and took a deep breath. There was a heavy silence between them for a few seconds as no one spoke. Finally, it was Taeyong that broke the silence.

“What do you want me to say?” he said with a small voice.

“How long have you liked him?” asked Taeil.

“Longer than you think” answered Taeyong.

“What do you mean?” asked Taeil again.

“Well…I um…I met him once before…before Johnny did” said Taeyong.

“Ten told me about it. You helped find his class or something. He said you didn’t remember that.” Said Taeil.

“Well…I lied. I did remember it. Because honestly, that was when I started liking him.” He said and took another deep breath. “I met him about a month and a half ago. And for two weeks before that party I was actually trying to find him. I wanted to ask him out. But I couldn’t find him anywhere.” he lifted his eyes and looked at Taeil, who was looking back at him.

“I did not tell you guys anything back then because all I knew was his name. And I did not want you to get excited about it. I mean more excited than me. So when I saw him and Johnny kissing that night, it really got to me. At first, I thought it was just a crush you know? That it was going to go away. But it is not going away, so…” he let out a breath with a sad chuckle. “ So I have been hiding here whenever he comes home and I try not to interact with him a lot or at all for that matter. It’s a bit easier that way.”

Taeyong finished his sentence and looked vaguely towards the TV where the movie was paused. He could still feel Taeil’s eyes on him but he did not dare look at his hyung. He felt relieved having said these things to someone but at the same time, he felt a little dirty as well. Liking Ten was his big secret and now it was out there. He knew that Taeil would never tell of course but Ten was Johnny’s boyfriend and liking him made him feel like crap. He could not stop but wonder if Taeil was judging him at all or not.

A minute went by before Taeil spoke.

“Do you have a plan?” he asked.

“What? No what plan?” asked Taeyong.

“I don’t know, tell Johnny? I know you are not going to tell Ten about it.” Said the older.

“And I am not going to tell Johnny either. Are you crazy he will never speak to me again. He might even beat the shit out of me.” Said Taeyong with a pained expression.

“Johnny? Beat you? Don’t be ridiculous. The guy is a big softy. Especially for you. I don’t know how he might react but he will not beat you I can tell you that.”

“Well we are never going to learn how he is going to react anyway because I am not telling him,” Taeyong said with a stern voice.

“Ok then. Maybe we move to plan b then?” said Taeil and grabbed his phone.

“What’s plan b?” asked Taeyong looking at him scrolling through his contacts.

“Plan b is you moving on Yongie. And there is only one way for you to do that.” He said as he clicked on the call button and put his phone on his ear.

Taeyong was about to ask Taeil what he was talking about before the older shushed him and started talking to someone on the other end.

“Yuta, hey what’s up?... Yeah, yeah me too... Haha, no dude not tonight… Hey listen, that party on the club downtown, the one you told me about last week…Yeah yeah, that one. What does it start?...Great, great, hey do you think you can get me and my buddy in?...Nah he is a good one trust me…Yeah just the two of us….No he is just my friend. So can you?...That is awesome man, thank you very much….Taeil and Taeyong. Much appreciated. I will see you tonight them. Bye.”

Taeil looked at Taeyong as he set his phone on the table.

“Guess what?” he said with a knowing smile.

“Hyung no, come on I don’t wanna go to a party.” Said Taeyong who was ready to complain.

“Well tough luck because you are. Hey no don’t you look at me this way. Just listen. For the past month the only time you get out is when it is with all of us there and Ten is always there as well. You are not going to meet anyone if you keep doing this and most importantly you are not going to have any fun like that. So tonight you and I are going to a party alone. We can’t tell anyone because it is like this private thing but, there will be no Ten and Johnny there, no judging eyes no nothing. No one will know you so just let loose and have some fun please.” Said Taeil.

Taeyong pretended to be thinking hard although he knew that he was going. Saying no to Taeil was not possible and more importantly, he felt like his hyung was right. Maybe he did need to just get out and let loose.

“I have nothing to wear,” he said with a small smile which made Taeil smile wide.

“Well luckily for you my wardrobe is at your disposal. So get up and let’s start getting ready.”

The two boys spend about an hour picking out clothes and getting ready. Taeil picked a pretty good outfit for Taeyong although the younger thought that he was showing a little too much skin.

“That’s the idea.” Taeil had said. “I am trying to get you laid not get you invited for tea.” He said as he started picking his own clothes.

About an hour after that they were standing outside this fancy club with a long line of people.

“It is a mixed gay club so no worries.” Said Taeil as he walked up to the bouncer. “Taeil and Taeyong. We are on the list.” He said. The bouncer checked the names and motioned them to enter telling them a fast have fun as he started talking to the people still waiting in line, hoping to get in.

The club was in one word majestic. There was amazing music playing, the lighting was just right, there was a big dance floor and the people in there all seemed to be at having so much fun. Taeyong had already spotted some pretty faces in the crowd and wondered if everyone in there was that good-looking.

“Come on, let’s find my friend,” Taeil said next to his ear and started dragging him through the people.

Taeyong was already starting to get in a good mood. Maybe Taeil was right after all. Maybe that was exactly what he needed to do.


	4. Does he care?

Taeyong woke up with a blinding headache and a rough knock on the door. He tried to open his eyes but the sunlight entering through the window made it impossible. He felt movement next to him on the bed he was in as someone grunted and started to get up.

The knocking was heard again and the person next to him mumbled.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Jesus, this guy.” It was Taeil’s voice and hand that shook Taeyong out of his slumbering state.

“Dude, wake up.” He said as he got up and walked towards the living room.

Taeyong opened his eyes a little and he looked down on himself. He was in some pajamas that he did not recognize nor remember wearing. They were probably Taeil’s. The events of last night were nothing but a blur to him.

He remembers drinking a lot and laughing a lot with Taeil’s friend Yuta. There was some other guy there too. Sitting close to Taeyong. Really close. He smelled like expensive perfume and his hands were on Taeyong as they did shots one after the other. And then…nothing.

Taeyong tried to slowly get up but his headache was too much. He laid back down and took a deep breath. He felt last night’s sweat all over his body. And his mouth was dry and had the faintest taste of cigarettes which was weird because Taeyong did not smoke.

As his mind started to clear up, he heard Johnny’s loud voice in the other room.

“We brought you guys breakfast. Wake him up, I got his favorite.” He said.

Taeyong got up straight away, registering the words breakfast. He could really use something to eat and of course the much-wanted coffee that he needed every morning.

He got up slowly and walked towards the door, his legs bare and the shirt he was wearing a few sizes too big.

He opened the door and he rubbed his eyes. In front of him stood Taeil and Ten who immediately turned to look at him and a Johnny that was about to open the door of the empty bedroom that Taeyong would sleep in when he was staying over at Taeil.

“Why are you yelling dude?” he asked as Johnny turned to look at him. Both Ten and Johnny looked surprised. Taeil just took the food and walked towards the kitchen mumbling that he would make the coffee.

“What are you doing in there?” asked Johnny after a second or two of silence, as he walked and put his arm around Ten’s waist, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Taeyong.

“I was sleeping. Why are you guys here?” he asked looking away towards Taeil.

“We thought about going out for breakfast and we decided to bring it here so we could all have it together. Unless of course…we are intruding.” Said Johnny with a smile.

Taeyong turned to look at him. Johnny had a sly smile that grew bigger when Taeyong looked at him confused.

Ten on the other hand was not looking at him at all. He was looking down, a bit expressionless, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“What are you talking about?” asked Taeyong, too confused to understand.

“Nah, I mean, I am happy for you. You could have told me though.” Said Johnny, stretching his free arm above his head. Taeyong had no clue what his friend was talking about.

It was Taeil that finally shed some light on the situation as he walked towards them with two plates filled with pastries and breakfast croissants.

“We did not fuck, you idiot.” He said as he started setting the plates on the living room table. Taeyong registered with the corner of his eyes Ten lifting his gaze to look at him.

“We went out to a club last night.” Said Taeil. “Taeyong here got wasted. I got him to my room to put some pajamas on him. Before I knew it he was passed out on my bed. He would not wake up even if cannons fired right next to his ear. And I honestly was pretty drunk myself, to even consider sleeping in the other room.” He said and motioned them to sit down.

Ten who was now looking at Taeyong again sat down, Johnny next to him.

“Ok then what are these?” said Johnny again and pointed at Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong put his hands on his neck only to realize that there were some sore spots there.

“Oh, I did not do those,” said Taeil, now his turn to smile. “That was Doyoung’s work.”

 _Who the fuck is Doyoung?_ Taeyong wanted to ask but then he started remembering. Yuta’s friend. The guy that was glued to him all night, last night. Did something happen between them? Taeyong’s memories were too fuzzy to remember.

“Who is Doyoung?” surprisingly it was not Johnny that asked the question, it was Ten.

Taeyong lifted his eyes to look at him. Ten’s eyes were on him, piercing as ever but not playful as always. There was something else there. Something that Taeyong had never seen before. It seemed like Ten was…angry?

“This guy I met last night,” said Taeyong, almost mechanically, maybe even a bit apologetic only he did not know why it came out like this.

“Ohhh, a guy huh?” said Johnny. “You got him a boyfriend?” he said looking at Taeil with a big smile.

“No, I got him a hook-up. And a successful one it seems. I mean I have no idea what happened after the two of them disappeared for almost an hour.” Said Taeil.

“One hour? Dude, nice,” said Johnny. He and Taeil started talking to each other, the older telling him about the club but Taeyong did not hear any of that.

All his focus was on Ten. The younger’s eyes still seemed angry. But as he looked down at the hickeys on Taeyong’s neck he blinked a few times and he seemed sad somehow. And for a second, only a second he lifted his gaze and the two boys locked eyes. A feeling of shame ran over Taeyong like he wanted to hide what he had done from Ten. Like he had somehow betrayed him.

But a small smile formed on Ten’s face as the younger spoke to him.

“You must have had a good time last night. Judging by these I mean,” he said and faintly pointed at the marks on his neck.

“It was…fun,” said Taeyong trying to sound aloof.

“Good,” said Ten as he looked towards Johnny and Taeil, who were both emerged in their conversation about the variety of cocktails Taeil had seen the bartender make the night before. “So are you going to out with that guy again? Doyoung?” asked Ten and Taeyong was taken aback. That was a very straightforward question, one that he did not expect from Ten.

Johnny and Taeil heard Ten ask the question and immediately turned to look at Taeyong who felt like he was under the spotlight.

“I…I don’t know. I’m still pretty hangover. I mean I don’t even know if he gave me his contact info.” He said.

“Look at you Yongie.” Said Johnny. “Fucking a guy at a club and not even try to get his contact. Are you finally becoming the fuckboy we all know you deserve to be?” he said and Taeil started laughing.

“Shut up, you know I am not like that.” Said Taeyong feeling embraced.

“Yongie I’ve told you before. With a face like that you can get all the ass you want and you deserve it.” Said Taeil and Johnny nodded. “Let’s ask Ten. I mean he is new and he does not know you like we do. Ten what do you think? Isn’t Taeyong handsome enough to get laid pretty much every night?” asked Taeil, as he looked at Taeyong knowingly.

Taeyong felt his face heat up, not knowing how to stop Taeil from talking.

“Yes, yes he is.” He heard Ten say and he immediately turned to look at him. “He can have anyone he wants.” Said the younger turning to look at Taeyong, his eyes looking a bit sad again.

“Oook guys let’s stop now,” said Johnny finally. “Let’s not make Yongie feel uncomfortable. But seriously dude, I am glad you finally got some. Even if you decide not to call that guy at least you got laid” he said as he took a bite from his chocolate donut.

The rest of the morning went by really fast.

Johnny and Ten stayed for about an hour and a half before Ten had to leave.

“I have a project due by the end of the week and I need to get some work done.” He said.

“And I need to hit the gym. I have not had a work-out in days. Well, a proper work-out” said Johnny winking at Ten. The younger gave him a small embarrassed smile and looked down. That was so unlike his normally playful self, thought Taeyong. “What time are you getting home?” Johnny asked Taeyong.

“I’ll shower here and get home after. I don’t want to put my clothes on like this and get them all stinky” he said. “I won’t be long.”

The moment they were out the door Taeyong looked and Taeil.

“What the hell was all that about?” he asked trying to keep his voice low as if someone was listening to them.

“It is called plan b” answered Tael and sat down on the couch again.

“I thought plan b was to get me laid,” said Taeyong and sat next to him. “Which I am not even sure happened. I don’t really remember anything.” He said.

“I bet you don’t. Dude, you were so wasted last night. But anyway, getting you laid was only the first part.” Said Taeil and Taeyong looked at him. “The next part is to assess your interaction with Ten.” He said.

“Assess my interaction? What the fuck?” asked Taeyong drinking some of his coffee that had gone cold.

“Ok, dude look, I know Ten is with Johnny and I know you told me you have feelings for him. Honestly, this is a very complicated situation. You need to move on. And I decided that I will help you no matter what.” Said the older and looked at Taeyong.

“This still does not explain why you would Ten asked something like that.” He said.

“Well it’s simple. I wanted to see your reaction. You really do look smitten. I am surprised they have not picked up on that. But now I can tell you when you do. I can like wink at you or say some safe word and you will know to stop. And then slowly, as time goes by you will get rid of your feelings with my help.” Said Taeil who apparently was very sure about his plan.

“I still don’t see how this will help me.” Said Taeyong.

“Dude you need to start seeing him as a friend and not…you know…a man. You need to start getting comfortable with him and you need to focus on yourself. Right now you have this image in your head about Ten, like he is the perfect guy. But he is just like everyone else and the sooner you get to that phase the faster your feeling will decrease. It is a matter of you actually becoming friends. And what better way than to get him “involved” in your life, like we all are.” Said Taeil, air quoting.

Taeyong was confused. But everything else he had tried had proven to be worthless. So maybe if he tried Taeil’s way, things would work out for him.

“So what about the guy from last night?” asked Taeil and shook Taeyong out of his thoughts.

“What about him?” he asked.

“Will you call him?”

“I…I don’t even remember him. I don’t know if I have his number.” He said.

“I can ask Yuta for that,” said Taeil. “Do you want to call him?”

Taeyong looked a bit guilty.

“Hyung, I don’t remember him clearly. If I saw him on the street I don’t think I would be able to recognize him. Last night is a complete blur to me. I don’t want to come out as a shitty guy but, I don’t think I want to call him.” He said.

“Because you don’t remember him or because of Ten?” asked Taeil. Taeyong looked at him. “If it is because you don’t remember him then don’t worry. I’ll ask Yuta to tell me a few things about him. And honestly, there is nothing wrong with admitting how drunk you were. I’m pretty sure he was not doing any better.”

Taeil, was going to try and find a way to convince Taeyong to call the guy from last night and Taeyong felt like he had no choice but to go along with it.

And he was right. Taeil kept pestering him, even stood outside of the bathroom door while Taeyong was taking a shower just to prove his point.

“Fine” said Taeyong after almost an hour. “Fine, ask Yuta for his number. Anything to get you to shut up” he said and Taeil smiled triumphantly.

While on his way home Taeyong kept thinking about Ten. The way he looked when he found out about Doyoung. The way he spoke to Taeyong, like he was bothered somehow.

“I bet this is all in my head,” he told himself. “I want him to care. I want him to want me so I am seeing ghosts everywhere. It was nothing more than awkward bonding between to people and that is it. Stop getting your hopes up you stupid heart.” He kept repeating that discouraging pep talk to himself until he reached his apartment.

He got in and looked around. He was alone, but something felt different. Like his place was no longer just his and Johnny’s. Ten’s faint scent was in the air. The younger was spending a lot of time there and it was about time Taeyong got used to it.

He felt his stomach clench a little as he passed in front of Johnny’s closed bedroom door. Somehow, after the day he had, thinking about Ten with someone else felt worse than usual.

He hurried to his room and closed the door behind him. He took his clothes off and wore his shorts with a really old t-shirt he owned. Johnny had always told him to get rid of it but it made Taeyong feel comfortable.

He sat down in front of his laptop and turned it on. He had some work to do on a school project and it was about time he did it.

No more thinking about Ten. He had to figure out a way to move on.


	5. The need to come clean

It seemed like Taeyong’s luck had changed a bit to his favor. It had been a week since that morning in Taeil’s place and he had not seen Ten at all.

“He has several projects to complete and a little time to do them.” Johnny had told him when Taeyong asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. His roommate seemed a bit apathetic while answering the question but Taeyong did not think much of it.

A few more days went by however and Taeyong found himself actually missing Ten.

There was a message in his phone from Taeil with Doyoung’s number and a CALL HIM, right next to it which Taeyong had still not used. He kept telling Taeil that it was because he was busy with school but he knew it was not that. Something was going on and he needed to know what it was.

His answer came on a Friday morning when Taeyong was least expecting it.

He was home alone, Johnny was in class when there was a knock on his door. He got up from the couch and went to open the door not bothering to look through the peephole, only to have his breath get caught in his throat when he saw Ten standing in front of him with a small smile on his face.

He was different. His brown hair had been cut and was now a gray color. They made him look a bit colder and so much hotter at the same time. Taeyong’s grip on the doorknob tightened as the younger looked him in the eyes, his smiling growing a little.

“So I take it you like the new look?” asked Ten, his playful tone ever-present.

“I um…” Taeyong tried to speak. “Yeah, yes I do. I mean you look…um good” he managed to say.

“Only good?” asked Ten with a little pout as made his way into the apartment, eyes still on Taeyong. “I was hoping you would think I looked hot. Sexy even.” He said making Taeyong shiver at the way he spoke.

“I…” he tried to say but there were no words coming out of his mouth.

Ten chuckled a bit and bit his bottom lip.

“I am sorry hyung. I’m messing with you” he said and finally looked away. Taeyong felt like he could breathe again. Damn it what is that boy doing to him.

«Johnny is not here,” said Taeyong as he closed the door behind him.

“I know.” Said Ten. “He is in class. I actually came to pick up some things I left here.” He said as he headed straight for Johnny’s room. Taeyong stood there frozen for a moment before he realized how he must have looked.

He blinked a few times and he walked back to the couch, trying to ignore the fact that Ten was only a few feet away from him, humming some tune Taeyong had never heard before.

It took Ten about fifteen minutes to get out of Johnny’s bedroom with a small duffel bag in his hands. He dropped it by to the couch and before Taeyong registered what happened Ten was sited next to him. Almost too close for his poor heart.

Taeyong turned to look at him, finding Ten’s eyes on him again.

They stayed in silence for a moment until Ten broke it with a question.

“What happened with that guy you hooked up with?” he asked, his voice curious and his eyes full of fire.

Taeyong swallowed hard.

“Nothing,” he said almost immediately. “I mean, I did not have the time to call him. I…I have been busy with school.” He said and Ten nodded.

“Are you going to call him?” asked the younger. Taeyong had never seen Ten like this before. So determined. So upfront.

“I…I don’t know. Maybe.” Ten blinked once and tightened his lips.

Taeyong wanted to ask what was going on but before he could Ten spoke again.

“Do you like him?” he asked this time, his eyes looking down.

Taeyong did not answer. He could not. On one hand, he wanted to just tell Ten the truth. No he did not like him. He could not even remember his face but even if he did, he could not like him. Because no matter how hard he had tried to make his feelings for Ten go away, they seemed to grow stronger.

On the other hand he wanted to lie. Tell Ten that he did like Doyoung and maybe that way he would actually convince himself to finally use that number.

Lost in his train of thought he did not realized that Ten, who was still waiting for an answer, had gone back into looking in his eyes. Only this time he seemed closer.

His intoxicating scent was so close and his breath faintly reached Taeyong. The younger’s eyes dropped for a moment to look at Taeyong’s lips and the older felt his heart clence. His own eyes went to Ten’s lips as the younger licked them.

All he had to do was lean in. Ten was so close. His lips looked so beckoning, so soft. All Taeyong wanted to do for weeks was to touch them, caress them, kiss them deeply. Feel Ten shiver against him, maybe even moan.

For a moment everything seemed to freeze as Taeyong took a short breathe. He started to lean in and oh god, Ten was leaning in as well. This was happening. Really happening.

“Hey Johnny, that package you ordered arrived this morning. They left it my door instead” a loud voice was heard from the hallway outside the apartment and made the two boys on the couch jump up as keys were heard at the door.

“Thanks, man. I’ll swing by later to pick it up.” Said Johnny as he opened the door.

Taeyong turned to look at Ten whose eyes were blown out and filled with surprise. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before they turned to look at Johnny who had entered the apartment.

“Hey, I did not know you were coming,” said Johnny to Ten and walked towards him.

“Yeah I came to pick up the bag,” said the younger. Johnny nodded and looked at Ten then Taeyong.

“Sup?” he said with a nod and Taeyong nodded back, feeling like he was interrupting something between them. “You wanna go to my room?” Johnny asked Ten and the younger nodded, his eyes on the floor.

He turned and went straight in, leaving Johnny and Taeyong alone. Johnny looked at Taeyong with a small smile.

“I brought groceries. Listen do you mind putting them away. I kind of need to…” he said and pointed at his room.

“Yeah, yeah course.” Said Taeyong. “I will go for a run so guys can have some privacy.” He said and grabbed the bags from Johnny’s hands.

He went straight to the kitchen to put everything away and then his room. He must have gotten ready in a matter of seconds, because as he exited his room he saw Johnny walk towards his room with a couple of beers.

“Hey do you mind waiting to come home until I message you? I promise we won’t keep you waiting too much” he said looking a bit apologetic.

“Sure…I have things to do anyway. Text me” said Taeyong and rushed out.

He had not gone running in a while, but at the moment he felt like running was the only thing he wanted to do.

He started running the moment he got out of the apartment, his hood over his head and his earphones blasting music. He reached the part and just kept running and running.

He was about to kiss him. He was about to kiss Ten for the first time. And Ten was leaning in as well. He had not imagined that. He knew that out of everything, that was real. Ten was going to kiss him back.

And now he was running alone in the middle of the moody rainy day as the guy he was in love with, the guy he had almost kissed, was back in his apartment with another guy.

Taeyong felt moisture form in the corner of his eyes. He had never really cried for something like that before but this was so new to him. He stopped for a moment to wipe his tears and looked up in the sky.

Getting over Ten did not seem like a viable option. Not as long as the younger was in his life. This secret was killing him. He was betraying Johnny’s trust, he was being a crappy friend and he felt like shit.

He had to come clean. He had to tell Johnny. And then probably move out. But this had to end. He could not take it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Johnny almost three hours to message Taeyong to come home.

“Bring some beer on your way back please,” said the message.

Taeyong was not a drinker normally. But he could really use a beer or three right now. He picked up a six-pack and headed back to the apartment.

He expected to find Johnny with Ten but instead, he only found Johnny sitting on the couch looking at his phone.

As Taeyong entered the Johnny looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

“Is everything ok?” asked Taeyong and Johnny shook his head.

“He broke up with,” he said and Taeyong’s ears started to buzz.

“He… what?” he asked his voice small.

“Yup. He had been distant for days now. I mean I could tell something was wrong. I just could not tell what it was. He told me he wanted to talk today and that he needed to get the things he had left here. I kind of figured out what he wanted but it still stinks.” He said.

Taeyong went and sat next to him, putting the beers on the table. Johnny looked at the bottles and immediately went to get one.

“But why?” asked Taeyong, not knowing what to think.

“I don’t know. He gave me the old “It’s not you, it’s me” shit. He said that I am a great guy and I deserve better than him.”

Taeyong reached out and got a bottle of beer for himself. He twisted the cap off and took a big gulp.

“I think there is someone else,” said Johnny and Taeyong had just swallowed his gulp thankfully, otherwise he would have choked. He turned and looked at Johnny.

“You mean… he cheated on you?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I mean…Ten is a good guy. I don’t think he would cheat. I think he likes someone else and that is why he broke up with me. But I don’t think he would actually cheat on me.”

“And… do you know who that guy might be?” Taeyong asked, his heart beating fast.

“Nope. A week ago we were fine. I think. I don’t know. Maybe It was fine for me and not him.”

“Johnny I don’t know what to say. I am sorry” said Taeyong.

“Thanks man. I know it was only a few weeks but I really liked him.”

Taeyong felt sad. Sad for his friend who was hurting. Sad about the fact that he felt he played a part in this. Sad that he might never see Ten again.

If Johnny was right and there was another guy, if that guy was Taeyong, he could never do anything about it. He could never date Ten. Not now. Not after he was with Johnny. How would he even do it? Just tell Johnny “hey man I think I might be the other guy so do you mind if I ask your ex out?” He could not do that.

The two friends spent their night drinking on the couch. Taeyong did everything in his power to try and get Johnny to smile just a bit.

He thought about calling Taeil but Johnny said no.

“I don’t want a lot of people hovering above my head tonight Tae. You are enough. I’ll tell Taeil hyung tomorrow.” He said.

Later that night, when Johnny was snoring, half-drunk on the couch, Taeyong stood in front of the large window looking outside. From their floor, they had a clear view of the park and the campus and it was beautiful at night.

“I cannot believe this is over” Taeyong thought to himself. He had a choice to make and his choice was to stand by his best friend. No matter how much his heart was hurting at the idea that Ten would never be his!


	7. Chapter 7

Three months had gone by since Ten broke up with Johnny. Three months since the last time Taeyong had seen him. Since that moment they had on the couch. That moment that Taeyong kept thinking about.

Johnny was rather sad the first few days but he snapped out of it pretty fast.

“It was a month and a half. I barely had time to get to know him. I just needed some time to sort things out” he has said one morning when the three friends were having breakfast together.

After three months Johnny has moved on. In fact, he had met this new guy and he seemed pretty excited about it.

“His name is Kun. I met him at the gym. He has been going there for a while and he wanted to ask me out but he didn’t know-how. Yesterday we shared a bench and one thing led to another.” Johnny had told Taeyong a Monday night.

Taeyong had smiled, happy that his friend was finally ok.

He and Taeil had not really talked about Ten apart from one night a couple of days after he and Johnny broke up.

Taeyong was running some errands for his hyung who was a bit ill.

“You did not call Doyoung” Taeil had told him when Taeyong went to his house to drop off his groceries.

“I know” Taeyong had answered. “There is no need to call him now. Ten is out of my life.”

Taeil had looked at him with exasperation.

“I think you need to call him. Now more than ever. Do you think I don’t see how this is bothering you? Just because Ten is not around anymore that does not mean that you are over him.”

“Hyung listen, I know what you mean. But now things are different. There is never going to be anything between me and Ten. He is Johnny’s ex. I could never date him. Not even if he asked me.”

Taeyong had not told Taeil about the couch moment. He was too embarrassed.

And he was certain that if Taeil found out, he would not exactly approve.

So three months and no sign of Ten. Three months during which Taeyong buried himself in his books. Three months of thinking about him, missing him, and trying to avoid him at any cost. Until that fateful morning.

Taeyong was at the coffee house close to the building he had most of his classes, 3B. He had stopped going anywhere near 4A so that he would not accidentally bump into Ten. He had an 8 o’clock class but when he got there fifteen minutes early he saw a note on the door saying that the class was canceled.

His next one was in three hours. So he thought about grabbing a cup of coffee and the go to the library to study. There already were a few people sitting in the coffee house but Taeyong paid no attention to anyone. He needed his precious coffee. He went straight to the register and ordered his coffee from the young girl that stood behind the counter who had given him a coy smile. Taeyong went to the side and waited for his name to be called when he heard it.

“Coffee order for Ten?” said the girl and Taeyong lifted his head so fast he god dizzy.

Right there in front of the counter stood Ten, his hair still gray, and a little longer than the last time he saw him.

The young dancer gave the girl a smile as he paid for his coffee and then turned to look straight at Taeyong, his smile not falling from his face. He started walking towards him and Taeyong found himself unable to take his eyes off him.

Ten sat across from him in the booth Taeyong was waiting and placed a to-go cup in front of him and then another one that he was holding in front of Taeyong.

“I asked her to give me both of these. I paid for yours, hyung, don’t worry.” He said and Taeyong realized how much he had missed his voice.

“What are you doing here?” he asked before he was able to stop himself.

Ten smiled.

“It is nice to see you again too, hyung” he said teasingly.

Taeyong took a breath realizing he must have sounded like a jerk. In any case just because Ten broke up with his friend that did not mean that Taeyong had to be rude at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “It is nice to see you too” he looked down at his coffee.

“I am looking for you,” said Ten all of a sudden and Taeyong lifted his gaze. “You asked what I am doing here. I am looking for you.” He said again.

“Why?” asked Taeyong.

“You know why,” Ten said his voice low and his eyes piercing. “You almost kissed me that day,” he said.

Taeyong looked around as if he was worried Johnny might walk in at any minute, although his friend had no classes that day and he was sleeping in.

“It was a nothing Ten. Just a spur of the moment thing.” Taeyong said, trying to figure out a way to get himself out of that situation.

“Are we really going to do this?” asked Ten. Taeyong did not know what to say. “Let me tell what I think. I think you want me. You have wanted me for as long as I was with Johnny. I am not blind hyung. You were always looking at me when you thought I was not looking. Always avoiding me, never spending too much time with me. And I get it. Johnny is your best friend. And I am happy you are a good guy and you tried not to betray him.” He said.

My god was Taeyong really that obvious? Ten knew this whole time? Taeyong was trying to assess the situation, to figure out what to say. But when Ten continued he was speechless.

“I knew and I let you. Because I wanted you to want me.” He said.

“What?” said Taeyong faintly.

“Did you really expect me to believe you did not remember me? I know you did hyung. I know because I remembered you too. How could I not? I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you.”

Ten looked at him so fondly, it made Taeyong’s heart beat faster.

“What are you saying Ten?” he asked, his voice pleading.

Ten ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

“I fucked up, ok? I fucked up with Johnny. It was never supposed to go this far.” He said and Taeyong moved back a little. “That night at the party. It was going to be just a one-night stand. You know, the first experience in college and everything. In the morning I was going to leave and that was it. But then at night, while Johnny was sleeping, I went to take a piss and… I saw you. I saw that picture of you and Johnny, the one you have in the living room” he said.

Taeyong thought about the picture. It was the only thing that Johnny made him do that Taeyong found cringy as fuck. He had taken a picture of the two of them and put it on a frame. Because we are family, Johnny had said.

“I could not believe I saw you in that picture” Ten continued and brought Taeyong out of his thoughts. “I wanted to see you so bad. I could not stop thinking about you. So instead of leaving, I stayed to ask Johnny about you. When you walked into the kitchen I had not yet asked him, so you can only imagine my surprise.” He said and smiled took a sip of his coffee.

“I felt like an idiot when you told me you did not remember me. But I really wanted to spend time with you. So instead of leaving or telling Johnny the truth I…I went out with him again just to have an excuse to see you again. In the beginning, I thought that you really did not remember me and that you did not even like me. But then, I noticed you looking, lingering, smiling when you thought no one was paying attention.” He said with a sad smile on his face.

“That morning in Taeil’s house, when I saw the marks on your neck. I almost lost it.” Ten said and Taeyong remembered how angry he thought Ten had looked. “I hated the fact that you had been with someone else, especially since I was certain you had feelings for me. That’s when I realized I could not keep doing this. It was not fair to Johnny or to me. I wanted to try my luck with you. I became distant and I was going to break up with him that day no matter what but…” he said and looked at Taeyong who was so concentrated on what he was hearing.

“But what?” asked the older, feeling like this was some out-of-body experience.

“I knew you were alone in the apartment. Johnny had told me. I tried to stop myself, but I wanted to see you. I needed to learn if you were seeing this guy. It was eating me alive for days. So I came to your place before Johnny and told you that I needed to pick up a few things. I had asked Johnny to put my things in the bag the day before. Honestly, I was in his room, trying to find the courage to ask you… to tell you how I felt. And then we were on the couch, and we were so close. And when you leaned in, I felt like I was going to pass out.”

Taeyong had not realized that as he was listening to Ten talk, he was once again leaning in. They both were. There were not as close as he would want them to be but close enough for Taeyong to focus on his lips while he was talking.

“I like you so much hyung” Ten whispered and Taeyong’s eyes shot up to look at him. Ten’s eyes were sparkling like he was trying to hold back tears. And all Taeyong wanted to do was to wipe those tears away.

But Johnny popped into his head. His friend Johnny. His best friend and roommate. And Ten’s ex.

“I can’t” he whispered and saw Ten’s eyes open wide and then drop. “I am sorry but I can’t” he continued no matter how much these words hurt him. “He is my best friend. I cannot just do this.”

Ten blinked a few times and took a deep breath, sitting back and away from Taeyong. He looked around, too embarrassed to look at the older. He chuckled and nodded.

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” He said. “I am sorry, I did not want to make this awkward for you.” He turned and looked at Taeyong for a moment. “I thought…I thought you and I could…I mean I really like you and I just could not hold it in any longer. I could not wait.” He said and moved to get off his sit.

Taeyong moved with him and stood right next to him, too close for his own good. He wanted to wrap his arms around the younger. To comfort him. To tell him that he was sorry. That he did not mean any of that. That he wanted him so bad for so long. But he was frozen in his place.

“Listen, you don’t need to worry about this” Ten said as he took a small step away from Taeyong. “I just wanted to give this a try, you know? I get it thought. Don’t worry, I…I won’t bother you again I promise.”

And before Taeyong could do anything, Ten was out the door. Gone, again.


	8. Johnny saves the day

Taeyong was in a bad state. A really bad state. He was behind on his project he was not able to sleep since that day in the coffee house a week ago. He was frustrated and he kept snapping at everyone without a good reason. He ate almost nothing and he was just trying to block everyone and everything.

Johnny was starting to get worried. He had spoken to Taeil about it but seeing as Taeyong had not told him about that day at the coffee house, Taeil was just as lost.

Johnny felt like he was walking on eggshells around Taeyong and although he wanted to introduce Kun to him, there was never a good time.

On Friday night, while Taeyong was once again locked in his room, Johnny had gone to Taeil’s house to study. Taeil had promised to help him with a project.

While there Johnny was telling Taeil about Taeyong again.

“He won’t eat. He barely sleeps. He is grumpy and I don’t know what to do. Honestly I am getting worried.” He said.

“I am sure it nothing. Maybe he is anxious about the upcoming exams. Just give him some space.” Taeil had said.

“He has been like this since Ten and I broke up.” He said “But lately it is getting worse”.

Taeil looked at Johnny now knowing what to say. The younger just took a breath and turned to his book again.

Johnny had spent about an hour trying to understand what Taeil was telling him but there was no point. His mind was back at his friend and the miserable look he had.

After an hour and a half he gave up.

“I am going home, hyung” he had told Taeil.

Once he was out on the street he took his phone out and started going through his contacts. When he found what he was looking for he hit the call button and waited.

“Hey, it’s Johnny” he said when the person on the other end answered. “How are you? I am good too. Hey listen, do you think we can meet for a while? Like now? It is pretty important. Ok yeah. Usual place? Good I am heading there right now. Bye” He said and ended the call.

Fifteen minutes later, Johnny was sitting on a table next to the large window of a coffee house close to campus. He was deep in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

“Hey” said the gray haired dancer.

“Hi Tennie” said Johnny with a smile. “Thanks for coming”

“Yeah of course. It sounded important.” Said Ten and sat across from him.

Johnny took some time to look at Ten’s face. He seemed tired. Much like Taeyong.

“I’d say you look good but you kind of look like shit” he said with a teasing smile. Ten smiled back.

“Well you look nice” he said.

“Thanks” said Johnny. “You don’t though. Much like Taeyong”. At the mention of the older’s name, the smile on Ten’s face faded away.

“This is a little awkward to say so I am just going to go ahead and say it Ten. I’m pretty sure Taeyong likes you. And…I have a feeling you like him too…right?”

“How do you…?” Ten started to ask but Johnny beat him to it.

“Call it a hunch.” Said Johnny. “But listen. I know that you and I dated and it was not for very long but it was a relationship. And I am with someone else now.” He said and Ten smiled again.

“You are?” he asked. “That is great Johnny. I am happy for you” he said.

Johnny smiled.

“I don’t know if I should be doing this or not. Maybe this is not my business. Maybe I am going to make things worse but I can’t see my friend like this anymore. He is a wreck Ten, and I think it is because he has feelings for you,” he said.

Ten open and closed his mouth a few times.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you…if anything did happen that is”

“Nothing. Nothing ever did.” Ten rushed to correct him.

“I believe you. But Ten. You and I are not together and honestly. I really like Kun. No offense but more than I liked you. And Taeyong does not fall in love easily.”

“In love?” asked Ten and Johnny bit his lip.

“I think so.” He said.

There was a moment of silence.

“What…what should I…?” Ten started.

“Maybe you can talk to him? Tell him that you like him back. You do like him right?” asked Johnny realizing that he never actually got Ten’s confirmation

The dancer nodded and Johnny felt relieved.

“I…I did, Johnny. I told him” Johnny looked at him with question. “Last week we met. Well, I stalked him. I told him how I felt and he blew me off. “

“What? Why” asked Johnny.

“I think because he does not want to betray you. I still am your ex after all.”

Johnny let out a breath.

“This is ridiculous.” He mumbled. “Just plain stupid.”

Ten smiled sadly.

Johnny looked at him for a moment longer and then leaned in.

“I know just what to do,” he said with a smile.


	9. Together finally

Taeyong was in front of his laptop, typing furiously as he was trying to complete his project. He had time to deliver but in his state, he had no inspiration. It took him nearly 2 hours to write a single page and he was getting frustrated.

But maybe that was mostly because of the fact that every few seconds Ten would pop into his head. His smile, his scent, the pained expression on his face as he left the coffee house a few days ago.

Taeyong wanted to call him. To check up on him, just make sure that the younger was ok but he did not have the courage to pick up the phone.

So he just tried his best to focus on his work.

He looked at the clock. It was half-past eight in the afternoon and Taeyong wondered where he was. Maybe he was with Kun or maybe he and Taeil had not yet finished with the project. Taeyong thought that maybe, because of his behavior these past few days, Johnny was trying to spend less time around him.

“I should snap out of it” he told himself. Johnny was a good friend and he did not deserve to be Taeyong’s punching bag.

He heard keys on the door and he realized that Johnny was back. He was not in a mood to talk to him though so he just stayed where he was.

When he heard footsteps coming towards his room he sighed. There was a small knock on his door.

“Johnny I’m busy. I can’t talk right now.” He said. He heard the doorknob twist and the door open. He turned around.

“Buddy I’m sorry. I am…” It was not Johnny. Ten was there, in front of him. Entering his room and closing the door behind him.

Maybe his eyes were playing a trick on him. He had thought of the younger so much, he was beginning to see him.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered.

Ten gave him a shy smile.

“I am here for you.” He said.

“I don’t understand” said Taeyong.

“I decided that I will not take no for an answer from you.” Said Ten with a stern voice. “Not when I know that you have been a wreck. That you want me as much as I want you.”

Taeyong got up from his seat but did not move towards Ten.

“Tennie” he said, the pet name slipping out of him. “I do want you. So much. But I told you, Johnny is…”

“Johnny gave me his keys.” Said Ten and jiggled the keys in his hand in front of Taeyong. “He is the reason I am here.” He said.

Taeyong eyes grew wide.

“He called me today. He wanted to talk to me about you. He knows. About…us. Whatever that us might be. And he is fine with it. He says he cannot stand to see you like this anymore.”

The cogs in Taeyong’s mind came to a halt. Johnny knew? How?

“Listen. I am not going to analyze this right now. We have more important things to talk about.” Said Ten. “But if you wanna, I don’t know, call Johnny. Ask him if you. I can wait.”

Taeyong shook his head.

“No, I am not going to call Johnny right now. I would not know what to tell him.” He said.

“Ok. Well, I know what I want to tell you so can I please just say it?” asked Ten and Taeyong nodded. The younger took another step closer to him.  
“I like you hyung. I like you a lot. And if I knew that you did not like me back I would back off but you do. You like me and there is absolutely nothing stopping us from giving this a try. I want to try being with you. I want to date you and hold your hand and kiss you. I want to lay on that bed with you and…” he stopped and looked deep into Taeyong’s eyes.

The older was breathing fast, unable to believe that this was happening. He was holding back for so long and now things seem to just fall into place.

He took two fast steps towards Ten and found himself right in front of the younger. Their small height difference was now more obvious than ever as the younger looked up at him with puppy eyes.

Taeyong lifted his hand and cupped his cheek as he brought their faces close.

There was a moment when both paused and took a deep breath. And then finally, their lips met.

Ten’s lips were soft and warm against his. For the first few seconds he just stayed there, trying to ground himself.

When he felt the younger’s arms slowly wrap around his waist, he brought his other hand to cup both Ten’s cheeks and deepened the kiss. Ten moaned against his mouth as Taeyong slipped his tongue in his mouth and started exploring.

The younger felt like putty in his arms as Taeyong lowered his arms to Ten’s waist and glued their bodies together.

“Fuck, hyung” Ten moaned as Taeyong broke the kiss only for a moment, before he attacked his neck.

The older lowered his hands even more and cupped Ten’s butt. He had wanted to do that for so long.

The younger’s scent truly was so intoxicating and now Taeyong was getting the full thing. He opened his mouth and took some skin inside sucking it enough to leave a big bruise there. Ten moaned as Taeyong did that, slowly grinding his hips against the older’s.

When Taeyong felt the outline of Ten’s erection against his own he moaned loudly for the first time.

“This is exactly what I thought you would sound like” said Ten with a chuckle and lifted Taeyong’s head this time him being the one kissing him hard and he grinded his hips again.

“Bed. Please hyungie, bed” whimpered Ten after a while. Taeyong’s hard grip on his ass and his own hips gyrating against him were driving the younger crazy.

“Are you sure?” asked Taeyong in a moment of clarity. He wanted nothing more than to take Ten right then and there, but he wanted the younger to be ok with it.

“Please I have wanted this for two months.” Whispered Ten and Taeyong was a goner.

In a fast move, he took his and Ten’s shirts off and glued their bodies back together, this time feeling the younger’s hot skin against his own and his fast heartbeat before he started moving them towards the bed.

He laid Ten down and used his hands to spread his legs a little so that he could fit in. Ten obliged happily, wrapping his legs around his waist, using them to bring Taeyong closer.

“I like you so much Tennie.” Said Taeyong as he started to kiss Ten’s neck again. “I wanted to do this to you for so long baby.” He said and started kissing down his chest.

He went to Ten’s right nipple and gave it an experimental lick. Ten took a sharp breath and his hand immediately went to Taeyong’s hair.

“You like that?” asked the older teasingly.

Ten nodded fast and Taeyong smiled. He did not miss another second. He took the nipple in his mouth licking and sucking on it sensually and he used his other hand to pinch Ten’s left nipple. Soon the younger was moaning and writhing underneath him, trying to get more friction but rubbing his erection on Taeyong’s thigh.

After a minute, Taeyong let the nipple go and started kissing lower, leaving small marks and nibbles on Ten’s belly until he reached the beginning of his jeans. He stopped for a moment and looked up.

Ten was looking at him with hooded eyes, his bottom lip, between his teeth.

“I really wanna suck your cock baby.” Said Taeyong, his normal shy demeanor going out the window.

Ten, whimpered at the older’s words and a shy please came out of his mouth. Taeyong smiled and unbuttoned the Ten’s jeans leaving kisses as he went down with them. He was kissing everywhere but the place Ten needed him the most.

He grabbed the younger’s underwear along with his jeans and took them off all the way, leaving Ten naked and hot on his bed.

The younger was so hard. His cock stood red and swollen against his belly and it was obvious that Ten was making an effort not to take it in his hand and rub one off.

Taeyong smiled and lowered his head. He stopped right in front of the tip of Ten’s cock and let his hot breath hit it.

Ten moaned as his cock twitched. He was so sensitive and Taeyong wanted to tease. He really did and he made a mental note to do so, next time. But right now he could feel his own mouth-watering at the sight in front of him.

Without losing a second he leaned in and took almost half of Ten’s cock into his mouth giving it a good suck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” the younger cursed above him as both his hands went into Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong did it again, as he started to bop his head slowly up and down. He used his left hand to keep the Ten’s cock steady and his right hand to massage his balls as he was trying to get more of him in his mouth.

Ten arms and legs were moving next to his head and above him and the younger was getting closer and closer, growing more sensitive every second.

“I’m gonna…’m gonna… Please, hyung please gonna cum” Ten kept telling Taeyong. The older did not know if Ten wanted him to stop or keep going, but he really wanted to feel Ten cum inside his mouth.

He decided to be selfish so he took him as deep as possible and moaned all around his cock.

“Ah fuuuck” moaned Ten loudly and Taeyong felt the warm sticky liquid spurt out of Ten’s cock and into his mouth. He kept him there, still sucking lightly, draining him dry. It wasn’t until Ten made a hissing sound and tried to take his cock out that Taeyong realized how sensitive he must have been.

With a small pop, he let Ten’s softening cock out of his mouth.

Ten looked at him for a moment, unable to move much. He could only do grabby hands as he signaled him close. Taeyong laid on top of him again and Ten brought him in for another deep kiss.

“That was the most amazing blowjob I have ever gotten” said the younger and Taeyong smiled.

“I am glad you liked it.” He said and started to kissing Ten’s neck slowly.

It was then when Ten noticed Taeyong’s still hard member against his thigh. He turned and brought his mouth next to the older’s ear.

“Please fuck me hyung.” He said and Taeyong shivered.

“Baby you just cummed. Can you go again?” He asked.

Ten nodded and took Taeyong’s hand, placing it on his cock. He was getting hard again and that made Taeyong twitch in his pants.

He got up fast and went to his dresser. He opened up a drawer and took out a lube bottle and a condom. He came back to bed and dropped the items next to ten before he took off his shorts and boxers.

Ten took in the sight. If he thought that Taeyong had a beautiful face, he could not even take the sight of his body. He was not incredibly built like Johnny but his muscles were defined and his stomach toned. Ten wanted to touch him and as Taeyong returned on top of him Ten’s hands immediately went to his ass.

“Fuck you are so pretty” said the younger and Taeyong felt flushed, the words doing something to him.

He kissed Ten as he grabbed the condom. With shaking hands, he tore open the plastic and put it on, hissing as he gave his cock a few experimental pumps. He then took the lube and spurred some on his fingers, warming it up.

Ten was looking at him in ecstasy spreading his legs more to give him easier access. Taeyong’s hand move between his cheeks. Once there Taeyong spread the lube all over his hole, slowly applying pressure.

He slipped one finger in and he started pumping slowly, his eyes fixed on Ten’s face for any signs of discomfort. The younger had his eyes closed and his mouth open as he let out low moans and whimpers.

“You feel so tight, baby” Taeyong said as he moved his finger a bit faster and Ten opened his eyes to look at him.

“One more” he said and Taeyong obliged. He took out his finger and used some more lube. He went back in, this time using two.

“Ah shit” moaned Ten and hissed.

Taeyong stopped worrying that he was hurting him.

“Fine, I’m fine. Keep going please” said Ten as he saw Taeyong’s worried expression. Taeyong nodded and leaned in giving Ten a kiss before he started moving again.

Fingering Ten open was something that Taeyong enjoyed more than he thought he would. The younger would moan every time Taeyong would hit his sweet spot and whine when Taeyong would tease him by slowing down. In his haze Taeyong could not help but think that Ten looked adorable like that.

A few minutes had gone by and Taeyong started feeling uncomfortable. He loved what he was doing but he really wanted to do more.

“Tennie” he said and the younger looked at him. It must have been obvious in his face, what he really wanted because Ten gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

Taeyong took his fingers out slowly as not to hurt the younger and grabbed the lube again. He poured a big amount on his cock, careful not to pump too much. He grabbed himself by the base and moved between Ten’s spread legs.

They locked eyes as the younger wrapped his legs around his waist. Taeyong’s cock came in contact with Ten’s entrance and Taeyong pushed in. His mind went blank. All he could see was Ten. All he could feel was the warm tight heat of the young man underneath him. He was trying hard not to cum as he pushed himself all the way in.

Ten’s eyes were closed and his mouth open as if he was trying to make a sound but couldn’t.

“Tennie.” Said Taeyong. “Fuck baby boy, you feel so good,” he said and moved his hips.

“Ah fuck” a loud moan came out of Ten as he clenched hard around Taeyong. “Hyung right fucking there,” he said with a whimper as Taeyong moved his hips again. The older wanted nothing more than to please him.

One hand went to his waist, the other in Ten’s hair as he started moving, faster. He felt Ten everywhere. He was so hot inside. So tight and perfect for him.

Taeyong had not even realized that he himself was moaning loud calling Ten’s name over and over again as if he was the one getting fucked. He had wanted this, dreamt about it for too long and now that it was happening it he realized that he was not prepared for it at all.

He was getting close so fast and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“I’m close,”he said. “Baby I’m can’t hold on. Tennie I’m gonna cum” he grunted.

“Do it. Cum for me hyung.” Said the younger and immediately grabbed his own now hard cock to start pumping it along with the frantic pace that Taeyong now had.

Taeyong’s orgasm hit him like a truck. He felt his entire body shake, the hair on the back of his neck up and his head was spinning as he emptied himself inside the condom, secretly wishing he had not used one.

Ten came only seconds after him, painting both their bellies with the hot sticky liquid. He panted against Taeyong’s mouth as they two tried to kiss and breathe at the same time.

“That was…” started Taeyong

“Yeah” said Ten.

“You were…”

“I know”

The two boys looked at each other.

“I can’t believe you are here,” said Taeyong looking at Ten as if he was not real.

“I can’t believe I almost wasn’t,” said the younger, lifting his head to place a sweet kiss on Taeyong’s lips.

They stayed in each other’s arms a while longer before they realized that they had to clean up.

Taeyong had asked Ten to stay that night. Ten had smiled and nodded along, wanting nothing more than to snuggled against Taeyong.

“I want to call you my boyfriend,” said the older as they were falling asleep. Ten smiled.

“I want that too,” he said.

Six months later

In the time that followed Taeyong and Ten learned how to be with each other. It turns out that Ten was an excellent dancer and that Taeyong could write great music inspired by him.

It also turns out that although they were together people were never afraid to hit on both of them. Taeyong was the obvious jealous type, being possessive and clingy every time someone came close to Ten with those intentions.

Ten on the other hand seemed to be more sneaky. The entire campus talked about the day one of the dancers on the junior team left the building crying after flirting with Taeyong before her practice with Ten’s team.

“I really want to know what you told her” Johnny had asked Ten that night. The four of them, Johnny, Kun, Ten and Taeyong were all out to dinner.

“I explained to her in a gentle and loving way that Taeyong is in a relationship.” Said Ten innocently. Kun had looked at Johnny confused.

“He threatened to kill her most likely” said Johnny and it made Kun chuckle.

Taeyong was happy for his friend. He liked Kun and Johnny seemed to be in a good place.

But he was in a better one. Because even after all these months he still had to look at Ten for some time every night the younger was asleep in his arms to believe that he was real and he was his.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> I love these two together and I am hoping to write more of them in the future. 
> 
> If you like my work consider reading more of it. I also have some Yoonmin thread fics on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BTSvamp) , so if you want you can give me a follow there, leave your comments or talk to me directly. I love constructive criticism.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
